1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a shoe, and more particularly to a shoe which is provided with a seam spacer at a stitch seam for enhancing drainage of water from the inside of the shoe.
2. Description of the Related Art
Water can invade a shoe when a person wearing the shoe passes through or works in a watery area. Generally, the invading water can be drained out through the stitch seams of a shoe. However, drainage through the stitch seams is normally slow and is insufficient, especiall when a large amount of water enters the shoe. In order to effectively drain out the invading water, some shoes are provided with draining holes in the shoes, such as in lower portions of an upper, or in midsoles and outsoles. Nevertheless, while the draining holes are efficient for drainage, they permit undesirable foreign solid particles, such as, sand, mud, etc., to enter the shoe together with water.
An object of the invention is to provide a shoe which has a porous seam spacer to enhance the water draining effect of a stitch seam and which can still prevent external foreign solid particles from entering the shoe.
Accordingly, a shoe according to the present invention comprises: an outsole; an upper connected to the outsole, the upper including a plurality of sheet parts assembled together to form the upper, the sheet parts having adjacent marginal ends sewn to each other, and a stitch seam formed along the adjacent marginal ends; and a seam spacer disposed between and stitched to the adjacent marginal ends via the stitch seam so as to provide a spacing between the adjacent marginal ends at the stitch seam, the seam spacer being made of a material which is pliable and which includes a plurality of water passages for draining water. The seam spacer may be formed as a porous mat made of a filament material, or a sheet having through-holes.